verditefandomcom-20200213-history
Verdish Independence Law Reform
Verdish Independence Law Reform Adopting current Chapter Policies into Standard a Law Document Goes without saying, we’ve already voted on these policies and therefore we will come up with a rule book that reflects them! They can be most easily summed up on this page here. New Policies ' Armor Tier System There are 3 tiers of armor: Leather, Chain, and Plate. These tiers are used to quantify the level of defense a piece of armor provides. # Leather offers protection in the same standard as current Dagorhir Armor laws. # Chain 'encompasses all the power of leather armor and ''additionally: ## Chain armor 'reduces '''incoming red damage to blue damage ## Chain armor '''reduces '''incoming double-green to blue damage # '''Plate '''encompasses all the power of leather armor and ''additionally: ## Plate armor is '''immune to yellow damage ## Plate armor reduces 'incoming red damage to blue damage ## Plate armor '''reduces '''incoming double green to blue damage ## Plate armor can ''block' 2 blue attacks instead of the current 1 Where helmets are concerned, all tiers of armor offer the same level of protection. (I cannot think of a functional way to do this without potentially over-complicating projectiles) '''Armor Classification System'' However, not all armor is made up of a singular armor material and therefore is further identified into three categories: Single-Make, Hybrid, and Ambiguous. # Single-Make 'refers to armor that is made up entirely of one type of material. These materials are Leather, Chain, or Plate. # 'Hybrid refers to armor that has distinct and clear areas that are made up of different materials to cover larger sub-areas within a target-zone. ## Armors can only maintain hybrid status if differing armor materials are clearly defined and cover one of the sub-areas within a target-zone. ### For example: The forearms would be considered a sub-area of the larger target-zone of Arm. ## Areas with differentiating materials must have significant material present to warrant corresponding tier protection. ### For example: If a chain-plate hybrid shirt wishes to utilize the plate-tier levels of protection, the plates present must be large enough to cover one of the sub-areas within a zone (Such as the buttocks of the torso zone) #''''Ambiguous refers to armors that either have multiple materials clustered together, or combinations of materials accenting one another in a way where there is no obvious or armor-worthy majority. If armor does not easily fit into the categories of Single-Make or Hybrid, they are automatically considered Ambiguous. ## Ambiguous armor only offers tier-protection of the weakest material present. ## Certain styles of armor are ALWAYS considered Ambiguous: ### Brigandine ### Small, non-overlapping plates 'tags' weaved into a chain mesh #### If the 'tags' are leather, the armor is immediately classified as leather-tier. Miscellaneous level protection. Even though it is stacked upon chain.]] # If multiple items of armor are worn on top of one another, the armor that is visible or worn on top is the armor that will dictate the tier-protection. ## For example, wearing a leather pauldron over a fully-sleeved chainmail shirt will warrant leather armor-level protection for the pauldron area, even though there is actually chain underneath. (Because it is not immediately clear in battle) # If any part of the armor zone has been broken, then the whole zone is nullified. Regardless of differentiating tiers. (Torso, arms, legs) ## For example: A fighter is wearing a hybrid plate-chain torso. He then takes blue damage to the chainmail portion, this also ‘breaks’ the plate portion of that zone, even though plate-tier armor would offer an additional point of defense in other circumstances. ' '''Armor Qualifications In order for armor to qualify as either Plate, Chain, or Leather it must meet the following standards: Plate Plate armor is defined as armor made out of solid metal pieces that encompass one or more of the following properties: # Solid and full spanning sections. Meaning pieces that cover sub-areas within a target zone (Such as the pectorals, the abdomen, the shoulders, etc) #* These can however be connected by sections of chain. However if the chain portions exceed 1” the armor becomes subject to being classified as chain-tier through the Ambiguous Armor standards. # Splint styled bands used to encompass a limb when enclosed. With no gap larger than 3/4" # Plates that overlap consistently (For example lamellar) Chain Chain armor is defined as armor made up of interlocking metal rings. Armors that utilize metal 'tags' woven into a chain mesh are also considered chain. Leather Leather armor must first be made of acceptable thickness according to Verdish standards. Leather armor pieces however must conform the the following standards: * Solid and full spanning sections. Meaning pieces that cover sub-areas within a target zone (Such as the pectorals, the abdomen, the shoulders, etc) ** These can however be connected by sections of chain. However it is likely that the armor will always be classified as leather.